Nativian
Phonology Consonants Vowels Tones Writing System Nativian writing system is splitted in two modes : *Phonographic - Uses 30 phonograms and is used to hand-writing, formal letters, poetry, official documents, and importants headlines *Ideographic - Uses a large table of characters and is used in articles, newsletters, advertising, technicals books, trading, science, displays of computers, etc... We use phonograms for words that have no ideogram, like surnames, names of cities, countries... Ideograms are intended to be quickly read and unwritten. Phonograms Diacrtitics are placed on vowels and change their quantity. As in Chinese, they can distinguish between allophones words, such as Μάρ Ma¹r "the sea", and Μαρ Mar literally "feminine pronoun of the first person causative" Grammar 'Moods' * Objective - present real events with certainly. It is comparable to the indicative * Subjective - reflects a view of the mind. Equivalent to the subjunctive, the imperative, or the conditionnal Tenses * Present * Past * Future * Aorist - equivalent to the "zero time" or omnitemporal present Genders * Natural (n.) - gender of inanimates like objects or concepts * Masculine (m.) - gender of male animals * Feminine (f.)' '- gender of female animals * Neuter (ns.)- gender of sexed animals is not known sex at first, like a dog that we see in the street. Also used for groups with masculine and femnine mixed genders, like a group of persons. Numbers * Quantial '''- indicates the exact number of entities, usually small. Available in '''quantial I, II, III, IV, etc. Quantial I is comparable to the singular. * Dual '- indicates exactly two entities bound by the notion of pair or couple * '''Partial '- indicates an uncountable part of a whole * 'Plural '- indicates any number of entities, assuming there a lot * 'General '- shows all the existing entities '''Cases *'Nominative '(N.) : the subject of the verb *'Accusative' (A.) : the direct object of the verb *'Genitive '(G.) : the origin of the object *'Dative '(D.) : the indirect object of the verb *'Comitative '(K.) : who or what is helping to realise the action *'Benefactive '(B.) : who benefits from the action *'Causative '(C.) : why the action is *'Instructive '(I.) : how the action *'Locative '(L.) : where the action is *'Temporative' (T.) : when the action is Word Classes 'Nouns' Nouns are classed by genders possibilities : *'Changing' or Common nouns (c.n.) : they are in the form of a root which requires flexion about its gender : εe for masculine, αa for feminine, and αεae for neuter. Animals and sexed animated in general *'Fixed nouns', which can not change their gender **'Natural nouns' (nl.n.) : inanimates objects and concepts. Many of theses names are also used as verbal roots. **'Masculines nouns' (m.n.) : male family members **'Feminine nouns' (f.n.) : female family members 'Verbs' Conjugation of verbs follow a agglutination principle. Knowing this table return to know all the nativian conjugation : Here is the integer nativian conjugation table The verb takes the gender, the person '''and the '''number of the nominative. ςῡμ 'su:m "to be", is the only verb not having a root. It is only composed of its ending. To conjugate others verbs, 'ͱαβερῡμ 'haberu:m "to have" for example, we have just to delete the termination -'ῡμ 'u:m, infinitive brand for all verbs, to extract its root : 'ͱαβερ- 'haber " have" , and add 'ςῡμ 'su:m at the desired conjugation. Thanks this conjugation system, a verb can take 480 differents forms, not including any prefixes, learning about aspect, negation, etc... 'Pronouns 'Personal Pronouns' We can make 600 forms of pronoun. Nominatives forms are used as possessives pronouns. 'Correlative Pronouns' Here is a list of common correlatives Syntax In a nativian sentence, only noums are capitalized. If a word is composed of two noums, each noumw are capitalized : Words are separated by the mid-point (·), propositions by the comma (˛), and sentences by the low-point (.). We can consider the mid-point is the 31th nativian phonogram, because it can be pronunced as a gottal stop Ɂ, especally if the second word start with a vowel : Thanks to the declensions system, this of voices is superfluous. Indeed, the function of a word is not determined by its place in the sentence, but by its sharp. The word order does not change the meaning but the connotation of the sentense. It is thus possible free to focus on the words we choose : We fair giving any order to our sentence, but in an absolute general case, SOV is the default word order in normal sentenses, VSO in closed-questions. It is recommanded however not to order too chaotic and keep a logical sense in order to not sow his interlocutor. Lexicon 'Fixed Nouns' Verbs Numbers Example text Try to translate the following texts : Lord's Prayer 'Quote from Papinius Statius' Mutimedia To insert nativograms on the screen of a computer, we use an Input Method Editor, which allows to insert characters by their phonograms pronunciation. This is the nativian keyboard disposition : Here is an English-Nativian translator on LingoJam (in construction)